1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of paint dispensing systems of the type employing a pressurized container for delivering paint or other coating material through a flexible tube to a paint applicator such as a roller. The present invention has particular reference to a container which has provisions on it for supporting a paint roller above a trough, the trough being removable from the container and providing a freestanding trough structure for the roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized paint dispensing systems have become quite popular in recent years. These systems generally include a pressurized receptacle for the paint, the pressure being supplied internally by means of a motor and compressor which serve to apply a pressurized blanket of air over the paint in the container. A handle assembly including a valve receive the paint through a flexible hose and deliver it uniformly to the interior of a paint roller. Painting with this type of system is considerably quicker than with the paint roller and tray combination of the past since the roller is constantly fed with paint at a controllable pressure. The time required for painting a given area is thus reduced by a very substantial factor inasmuch as the user does not have to constantly dip the roller into a tray full of paint.
Even though the pressurized delivery system represents a significant improvement over a roller and tray combination, both systems still have the problem of adequately supporting the paint roller during periods when the roller is not in use without the problem of paint dripping.